Pirates of the Carribean: The Guardian Angel
by Rinji Asthore-chan
Summary: My name is William Turner. My life was not that bad, except for being a blacksmith, and not having the courage to speak my mind to the woman I love. But after a slight run in with a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, my life has turned upside down.
1. Poor Will

Disclaimer: I do not and will not state that I own Pirates of the Caribbean. However, I do own my character. And she is not a Mary Sue. I will try my hardest to write a fan fiction that everyone will like. Do not hate me if at some moments she seems like a Mary Sue. That is all. Please Enjoy.

My name is William Turner. My life was not that bad, except for being a blacksmith, and not having the courage to speak my mind to the woman I love. But after a slight run-in with a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, my life has turned upside down. One moment, it's my wedding day to the lovely Elizabeth Swann, and the next, we are both arrested. After striking a deal with Beckett, I was off looking for Jack. Of course, he tricked me into something again. I was trapped on Davy Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman, and happened to run into my father, Boot Strap Bill Turner. Jack was looking for the key to the Dead Man's Chest, which, of course, is always on Davy Jones' person... squid... thing... After a lot of strange experiences, the krakken went after the Black Pearl. Jack ordered abandon ship, and I know that hurt him to see the Pearl go down. But, what happened next changed everything. I looked back on the ship to see my fiancée kissing Jack. I could feel my heart breaking. I love her so very deeply, and she left me. Jack decided to go down with the Pearl. That was the last time I saw my friend. I can't tell what I'm more saddened by, the love of my life leaving me, or knowing that I would never see Jack again. We are still in Tia Dalma's hut. Barbossa is some how still alive and going to help us get Jack back from the grip of death. Anymore surprises and I think I will have a heart attack. I look over at Elizabeth, and my heart hurts even more. That's when I feel something very strange. Now, I've been around Jack for a while now, and I know strange. It feels like a pair of arms wrapping around my neck. Not strangling, but a very gentle embrace. I look around franticly, but there's no one there. I think I've lost my mind.

Will had never felt so bad. He felt like needed to just throw himself over the side of the ship Barbossa...um...Commandeered. The love of his life betrayed him and his dearest friend was krakken food. And on top of that, he kept feeling like he was being hugged, or a delicate hand was on his arm trying to comfort him, but there was no one there.

"Will, it's alright. I will always be here." Oh great, he thought. And now I'm hearing voices.

Several days went by just like that. Will would hear that delicate voice calling his name in a soothing yet slightly creepy way. One day he thought he was going insane. Everyone was a little scared of him. He would randomly whip around looking for someone, but not finding who he was looking for. "Maybe Jack's soul is haunting Will," Ragetti explained. That was the only explanation they had. Will heard a slight giggle.

"Very close Ragetti. Someone is following Will. But I'm not a ghost or Jack Sparrow." Will turned around like he always did to finally see where the voice was coming from. "Oh...you can see me now can't you?" A girl in a long purple dress with long blonde hair bound up with a crown of ivy sat on the barrel next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ivy," she explained, standing next to him. "I'm your guardian angel."

(Authors notes: This is my first fan fiction that I have written in about 3 years. I apologize if Ivy seems like a Mary Sue right now. Trust me. It will get better. And no flames please...I have worked very hard on this and I am really proud of it right now. No popping my bubble right now. Thank you.)


	2. Who Are You?

**I still do not own Pirates...crappit. CURSE YOU DISNEY! I WILL OWN PIRATES! Um...cough just read the story.**

"My...my what?"

"I'm your guardian angel," Ivy sighed. "It's very difficult to explain, but I have been watching over since you were little.

"So you were the one talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Can everyone see you?"

"No, you actually never saw me until now."

"Why now?"

Ivy sighed. "You ask a lot of questions Will."

"Sorry," Will said. "I am just a little confused."

"I can see that," she said, giggling.

"Since not everyone can see you," he started. "Does that mean when I'm talking to you, everyone thinks I'm talking to myself?"

"No," Ivy explained. "I'm only in your mind, so the others just see you thinking very deeply. It's very complicated. But I can tell you that the reason you saw me now, is because this is lowest point of your life. Angels only appear when they are needed most. You are grieving over the loss of a friend, and upset over your love life. So, I am needed to comfort you." Ivy smiled. "Now, it's late, go to sleep and I'll explain everything that I can tomorrow."

Will looked out at the setting sun. "Ivy, how are we supposed to get Jack back?" he asked. "Tia Dalma never told us, she just told us to sail out into the open ocean."

"I don't know Will, I don't know," Ivy said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Now, go to sleep."

Will walked off, but catching Elizabeth's stare, he turned around with a lump in his throat. "What is it Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth jumped. She didn't think he saw her staring. "Why did you call me Miss Swann?"

"Since we are obviously not engaged anymore, I thought it would be improper for me to call you by your first name," He said coldly.

Elizabeth gasped. He saw everything, didn't he...she thought. "Will, I..."

"It's alright Miss Swann," he replied. "I understand. Goodnight."

Elizabeth watched as he walked off, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry...Will."

"Will," Ivy said, sitting on the edge of Will's bed. "You know you can't hide anything from me. You still love Elizabeth. You can't deny it. I can read your thoughts remember?"

Will looked up at the angel. "But she loves Jack, and he's dead. What am I supposed to do? I can't stand seeing her upset. I...I... just want to see her happy again. If that means that when we bring Jack back from the dead, that they get married, then so be it."

"Will...Elizabeth still loves you," Ivy said, putting her tiny hand on his arm. "She kissed Jack to chain him to the ship."

"What!"

Ivy sighed. This was going to take a while to explain.

(Authoress' notes: Hello Again. I'm Rinji Asthore, thank you for reading this. Ivy and I are very happy that you decided to read this. -- Please be nice and review. Anyone that reviews get's some of Jack's rum...If I can find it...Why is it always gone?)


	3. Saving Captain Jack Sparrow

**I still do not own Pirates...crappit. CURSE YOU DISNEY! I WILL OWN PIRATES! Um...cough just read the story.**

Will was really confused now. "So, basically, Jack's death is all Elizabeth's fault?"

Ivy sighed. "To put it bluntly, yes. But Elizabeth did it so the rest of you wouldn't die because of Jack. She wanted to help you free your father. But she went about it the wrong way."

"And...So the compass told her that she loved Jack?"

"Yes. But she got her feelings confused," Ivy said, looking into Will's eyes. "She longs for the freedom of piracy that Jack represents, not Jack himself. But she doesn't understand that. Yet, that is."

Will smiled. That was the first time he had smiled in a long time. "So she really does love me still. But what do we do about Jack? Wait. Ivy, can you see where Jack is?"

Ivy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I can try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I've never tried that power. But I can try." Ivy stood up and started chanting in a strange language that Will didn't know. A bright light engulfed Ivy's small body and lifted her into the air, her wings unfolding. After several minutes of this, Ivy's eyes flew open; both her wings and the light disappearing.

Will kept her from falling over. "What did you see?"

Ivy looked up at him, her purple eyes glittering. "He's alive!"

Will's breath caught in his throat. (AN: too much excitement for one day. ) "He's alive?"

Ivy looked down. "Not for long though," she said, her blonde hair falling out of its braid. "You see the krakken has several stomachs. The Pearl is in one, and somehow Jack ended up in another. While the krakken digests the Pearl, Jack has to stay put in the stomach he's in. We just have to find the krakken and somehow get it to spit Jack out." Ivy shuddered. That was just too gross to think about.

"Well, at least we know he's still alive," Will said, trying to figure out a plan. "The easiest way would be to actually be inside the krakken, but I am not about to get eaten."

Will paced around the room, trying to come up with a plan to save his friend. "Wait, Ivy can you transport someone inside of it?"

Ivy looked up. "Um. That's not one of my best skills; you'll be inside it, but probably not in one piece, or in the wrong stomach."

Will sighed. "Well, know I have no idea," he said, holding his head in his hands. Ivy sat down next to him, patting him on the back. "It's alright; you'll come up with something. I know you will."

Will bolted upright. "Wait," he said, pulling Ivy to him. "You have to go anywhere and everywhere the person you're guardian is right?" Ivy nodded. "That means, if you were Jack's angel, you would have to follow him into the krakken? Right?"

"I don't think I like were this is going Will." Ivy scooted away from Will. (AN: He's kinda scary when he has a brainstorm.)

"Ivy, can you switch to Jack instead of me?"

Ivy tapped her chin. "I'm not sure Will, I have to go look at the official rules."

"Angels have rules?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Ivy unfolded her wings again. "You better tell the rest of the crew about this. We may need their help if I'm not allowed to switch who I'm guarding. Plus, I think they would like to know that Jack is still alive. And also explains why you've been kind of strange lately."

Will sighed. "That's going to be very strange."

Ivy giggled. "Don't worry Will. After dealing with all of the supernatural stuff Jack has gotten everyone into, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I guess you're right."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "Jack's alive?"

Will sighed. "Yes, I just said that."

"But how come you have a guardian angel and we don't?" Ragetti asked.

"I have no idea," Will stated, scratching his head. "I didn't ask her that."

"Oh, so it's a female angel," Elizabeth snorted.

"Yes, Miss Swann," Will said, thoroughly doubting Ivy that Elizabeth still loves him. "Ivy is a female."

"Is she pretty?" Pintel asked getting a glare from a very angry Elizabeth. Will just rolled his eyes.

"Of course she's pretty," Ragetti said, slapping his counterpart upside the head. "Angels are the most gorgeous creatures in the world! Well, beside mermaids, that is." Will rolled his eyes again. This was going to be a long day. Just as Elizabeth open her mouth to ask Will some more about his new lady friend that she obviously didn't like, a bright light appeared next to Will and transformed into Ivy, of course Will was the only one how say this though.

"I can do that," she panted from her long flight. "You just have to wish out loud for it to work."

"Thank you Ivy," Will said. Then out loud, (interrupting Elizabeth's rant) he yelled. "I wish Ivy would be Jack's guardian angel!"

"William Turner! Are you listening to me?" Elizabeth yelled. "What are you doing?"

Will looked at the blonde angel one last time. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

Ivy smiled at the blacksmith. "Probably, if this works, then you'll see me following Jack around. Don't worry, I'll do the best I can to free him." With that she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared with one last piece of advice. "Elizabeth still loves you Will. Always remember that."

"Goodbye Ivy, good luck. OW!" Will held his head where a shoe hit him.

"WILLIAM TURNER WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" Elizabeth yelled, holding her other shoe, ready to throw that one too.

(Authoress' Notes: Sorry if these are really short chapters. If ideas for the endings for each one, and sometimes I get to that point and it's still kinda short. And yes, this is not IvyxWill it's actually ElizabethxWill. Surprise pairing number one. There are more to come, plus the return of a certain pirate. -- Thank you Pirates Fan, Carter, Araminta Ditch, forLoveorMoney, and KRiSTiN-ANNE for reviewing my story! You all get rum! If I can find it...crappit. JACK! Bring back the rum! runs after him)


	4. The Sparrow and the Angel

**I still do not own Pirates...crappit. CURSE YOU DISNEY! I WILL OWN PIRATES! AND I WILL GET THAT RUM FROM YOU JACK! Um...cough just read the story.**

"Whoa...nice entrance," the shadow on the other side of the cavern said. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"You're guardian angel."

Captain Jack Sparrow looked at the floating girl. "I know I'm not drunk, but am I seeing things?"

Ivy sighed. Will was easier understanding this. Explaining everything to him in time to get him out of there before being digested was going to be a problem. "Technically, I was Will Turner's angel, but he wished for me to help you."

Jack looked even more confused than usual. "Then, Miss Angel-person-thing, get me out of her."

"The name is Ivy, for your information, and I'm still trying to think of a way to get out of here," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Some help you are." SLAP.

"You deserved that."

"Well, now what..."

Ivy glared at the pirate. Angels are never allowed to kill the person they're guarding she repeated over and over in her head. No matter how rude he is, I'll just have to deal with that. "I'm working on it."

Jack leaned back and looked at Ivy. Bloody angel, how is she supposed to help if she can't even think of a way to get out of here?

"I heard that..."

"You read minds?"

"Only the one I'm guarding"

"So...that's why you're so naive."

"What?"

Jack grinned evilly. "You're so bloody innocent because you've been reading Will's mind all these years."

Ivy glared at Jack. "Just shut up and think of a way out."

"If I could think of a way out, I would've left long before you showed up," he said, tipping his hat over his eyes.

Ivy clenched her hand into a fist. That's a great way of getting yourself 'grounded' she thought. Bugger. "Wait, can't you just make it throw you up?"

"I'm not that disgusting."

Ivy slapped him upside the head. "Just make it gag. And for your information, you do smell something awful."

Jack glared back at the angel. "I do not!" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe a little, but that's because I've been in this bloody beastie. I just want to get out of here."

Ivy softened her glare at the former captain. "I'm sorry Jack. We'll come up with something. I promise."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her apology. "Do apologize for slapping me twice?"

"No." Ivy kneeled down next to Jack. "You deserved those. I won't apologize for getting what you deserved."

"Fair enough. Now, how to we make this beastie throw up."

Ivy shuddered. "That's just disgusting to think about."

Jack laughed. "At least you didn't have to smell its breath prior to getting thrown in here."

"I guess that's true," Ivy giggled.

"So...how do we make it throw up?'

Ivy wrinkled her nose. "I think if we just poke the sides of the stomach, it'll um...throw up."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We poke it to death?"

"Well, I haven't heard any ideas from you!" Ivy said.

"Fair enough," Jack said rubbing his hands together. "What do we poke it with?"

Ivy picked up a part of the mast from the ship that was in there, waiting to be digested. "This might work."

Jack took the piece of the mast from her and started ramming it into the side of the krakken's stomach. After a while, the stomach contracted on it's own and Jack was thrown out of the stomach.

"OH BUGGER! NOT WITHOUT MY HAT!"

Ivy closed her eyes and followed him. "Ew...gross..."

(Authoress' notes: There you have it, a brand spanking new chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My compy was being retarted and wouldn't access the internet. I'll do longer chapters in the future. Sorry if Jack seems a bit OutOfCharacter here...My bad. sweatdrop Ivy and I are pleased you decided to read this. And remember, everyone who reviews gets rum!

Jack: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Runs away with said rum)

JACK GET BACK HERE!


	5. Welcome Back

**I still do not own Pirates...crappit. CURSE YOU DISNEY! I WILL OWN PIRATES! AND I WILL GET THAT RUM FROM YOU JACK! Um...cough just read the story.**

"William Turner, don't you dare walk away from me when I am talking to you!"

"Miss Swann, I do not mean to be rude, but could you possibly stop yelling at me? You are giving me a headache. OW! And please stop hitting me with your shoes."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "Not until you explain everything about this Ivy person and you call me Elizabeth again!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Miss Swann, I have explained time and again why I will not call you by your first name and who Ivy is. Now if you please."

"Will, why won't you tell me anymore about this girl?"

"Miss Swann, I can't tell you that much about her because I don't know very much about her either," Will said sighing.

Elizabeth still wasn't satisfied. "How can you be so trusting to this thing?"

Will whipped around. "Well, Miss Swann, I trust that Ivy will return Jack to us. And as you know, I trust people very easily. Of course, most people just take advantage of that." With that, Will turned around and started to walk away from her. "I think you understand at least that part."

Elizabeth turned red. He was talking about her. "Alright! That's it!" Elizabeth raced towards Will, shoe in hand, but a very slimy hand caught hers.

"That's not very nice, love." Everyone turned to see a soaking wet, but still breathing Captain Jack Sparrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Will smiled. "Jack, it's good to see you again."

"Even a beastie can't keep me down," Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack?" Elizabeth almost couldn't believe her eyes. But then again, neither could most of the crew. Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"Pirate," he whispered back.

"How did you escape this time Jack?" Will asked.

"Sea turtles mate," Jack said grinning. "Actually, a little angel helped me escape out of the stomach and I wrestled that thing until it was twitching. Then I lassoed it and made it swim me back over here. And now I control it. I have no worries."

"Jack, you made it gag by poking it," a tiny voice said from over the side of the ship.

Jack's grin dissipated. "Do you always have to ruin my stories?"

There was a tiny giggle. "Yes. It's in my job description. Now, can you help me up?"

"Sorry love." Jack reached down and gripped onto a tiny hand and pulled. A blonde girl in a soaking wet purple dress climbed over the side and onto the deck.

"Ivy?"

Ivy looked up from wringing the water out of her hair. "Hello again," she said smiling

Elizabeth was puzzled. "Jack, who is this?"

Will turned around and looked at her. "You can see her?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "Hah hah, very funny Mr. Turner. I am not blind."

Will looked from Ivy to Elizabeth and back again. "How can she see you?"

"I was grounded, so to speak," she said sheepishly. "I'm now a human."

(Authoress' notes: Dun dun dun...I love cliffhangers. Except the one in Dead Man's Chest. Crappit. Anyways, thank you for reading chapter five and thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Remember to review! Just scroll down a bit more and click the go button. Now...right...now...go ahead...just click it. And then you get rum!

Jack: Over my dead body!

I can arrange that...

Jack: OO' never mind. Here you go!

If you would like to see what Ivy looks like, just email me with Ivy in the subject. Thank you!)


	6. Oh Dear

**_I still do not own Pirates, I do however own Ivy. Thank you._**

"What do you mean you were grounded?"

Ivy kept looking down at her purple satin slippers. "I was fired, so to speak," she said sighing. "I was told that I broke the number one rule, but I know I haven't, I'm a little confused myself."

Elizabeth looked from Will to Ivy and back again. "This is Ivy?"

Ivy stuck her little hand out towards Elizabeth and smiled. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to you!"

Elizabeth hesitated but shook the blonde's hand anyways.

"What the? What are you doing alive?" Jack had walked over to the Captain's quarters to see his old first-mate.

Barbossa looked Jack square in the eye. "Trying to save your sorry hide."

Ivy strolled over and leaned on the door frame. "Hello Barbossa, good to see you again."

"Ah, Miss Ivy, likewise."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Alright, how does everyone know each other on this ship?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "He was dead for a while, he had to go inspection. That's where we angels come in. And of course, he failed. But Tia Dalma was somehow able to bring him back to life. Even I don't know how she did that."

Jack wheeled around and headed out the door. "This is way too strange for me, where's the rum?"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth looked over to the man on her left. Will was leaning on the side of the ship looking off in the distance. She could feel her heart breaking when she remembered how badly she hurt him. Will could feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her and their eyes locked. Will quickly glanced back out to sea. Ivy couldn't stand this anymore.

"Will, quit sulking," she said, grabbing onto his ear and yanking him down to her level. "I have had enough of you two sulking. Come on." Ivy grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm and dragged both of them to the Captain's Quarters. Ivy let go of them and gently shoved them inside and locked the door. "You two are not leaving this room until you two make up."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he heard Elizabeth's muffled yells at the angel. "How are you going to figure out when they've made up?"

"I don't really know," she said, slipping the key around her neck.

Elizabeth fumbled with the lock. "It's no use, I can't get it open." Sitting down on a red velvet covered chair, she looked at Will. "Will, I'm sorry," she began, her eyes filling up with tears. "I was trying to help you, but I guess I went about it the wrong way. I am so sorry. I don't deserve to be your fiancée."

Will crossed the room and kneeled in front of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I don't think I could love you even more then I already do. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Just when I saw you with Jack, you seemed like you didn't need me. I..." He tried to continue, but Elizabeth held her finger up to his lips.

"Will, you called me Elizabeth."

Jack groaned. "How long are you going to keep them in there, love? My rum is in there!"

Ivy stopped humming. "I have no clue. I don't think it really matters. It's not like they're going to do anything wrong."

Ragetti looked towards the locked door. "They have been very quiet for a while."

Jack and Ivy looked up at the same time and bolted to the door. Ivy pulled the key from her bodice and unlocked the door. A very red Will was holding a flushed faced Elizabeth in his arms. "Maybe that was a bad idea," Ivy said, putting her hand to her mouth in surprise.

Jack looked at the couple. "I think it worked perfectly!" he said grinning. "Now where's my rum?" He pushed Will and Elizabeth to the floor in search of his beloved rum.

Ivy looked at the couple who were now entangled in each other's arms at her feet. "Well, I suppose Will can stop sulking now. Maybe it did work."

(Authoress' notes: heh heh heh...I love this chapter. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. I love getting feedback on my fanfic. The longer chapters are coming...I swear!)


	7. Ivy's Transformation and The Rule

**_Once again as I have stated before I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...crud_**

"Now, that we have Jack with us again, what do we do?"

Everyone looked over at Captain Sparrow for directions. "Don't look at me!" the Captain said, waving his bottle of rum like a weapon. "I'm not the captain of this _ship_," he said, his voice dripping with malice as he pointed towards his former first mate. "He is."

Barbossa glared back at Jack. "I was the captain of the Pearl, until you sunk her!"

Jack's face looked like a tomato. Elizabeth swore she could see steam coming out of his ears. _No one insults Captain Jack Sparrow and gets away with it_. Jack rose out of his seat and drew his sword, Barbossa doing the same but Ivy stood in between them. "Get out of the way Ivy," Jack spat. "That man deserves to die."

Ivy jumped when Jack raised his voice, but held her ground anyways. "Jack, we are never going to get the heart of Davey Jones back if we fight amongst ourselves! We have to stay together!"

Barbossa lowered his weapon and extended his hand towards Jack. "Truce?" he asked with a little difficulty.

Jack just stared at Barbossa's hand and looked back at Ivy who was still glaring at him. "Fine."

Ivy smiled and sat back down next to Elizabeth. "Good boy Jack," the blonde said to the steaming Captain.

"Feh," he replied, shooting deathly glares at Barbossa.

"Well, now that's out of their system, we still don't know where we are going though," Will quipped.

Jack rolled his black rimmed eyes. "Do you always have to point out things like that?"

Will grinned. "Yes I do."

Ivy rolled out a map onto the desk. "So when that last time we saw the heart?"

"You sound like my father when I've lost something," Elizabeth stated, rolling her eyes.

"I told you before, I put it in the jar of dirt and then I never saw it again, "Jack said, putting the rim of the bottle up to his lips again.

"And that was also the last time we saw our friend Norrington too," Ivy said tapping her chin with her index finger. "I'll try to figure out what happened."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her new friend. "How are you going to do that?"

"Just ask for a few favors from my friends who are still angels. They can show me where on the map the Commodore went. But I will need a rather large map." Ivy said frowning.

Jack leaned back in his chair and tipped his hat over his eyes. "You can use the Captain's Quarters love. It's got a large enough map."

Barbossa snapped his head towards the laid-back pirate. "You mean my quarters?"

Jack grinned from underneath his well-worn hat. "No, mine. No one takes my place. Not even you Barbossa."

--------------------------

Hours later, Captain Sparrow stumbled into his newly commandeered room. Ivy was no where to be found, so he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his belt and vest. As he started to pull off his shirt, he heard a small sigh. Jack walked over to the large deck chair to find Ivy curled up in a little ball in the chair, fast asleep. "Ivy, you work way too hard love." Smiling, Jack picked the small angel up and carried her out onto the deck, taking her back to her room she shared with Elizabeth. Ivy squirmed in his arms and almost tipped Jack over. "Whoa, easy love," he groaned. Ivy finally settled in his arms and pressed her face against Jack's shirt. Jack set her down very gently in her bed and pulled the sheets around her. Ivy mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and turned onto her side as Jack silently slipped out of the door.

---------------------------------

The next day, Ivy was surprised to find herself in her bed and not at Jack's desk. As she stumbled into the galley, Jack strolled up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sleep alright love?"

Ivy looked up at Captain Jack's face. "Did you carry me into my room last night?"

"Now what would give you that idea?" he asked, flashing her one of his famous grins.

Ivy smiled back and started to walk away from him, but he pulled her back to face him. "What are you doing Captain?" she asked, pouting her lips.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes have changed colors. Are they supposed to that?"

Ivy's hands flew up to her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're eyes were purple when I met you, now they're brown," Jack said frowning, causing the beads in his hair to clink.

Ivy ran over to a piece of glass on the floor and picking it up, looked at her reflection. Her once bright purple eyes had taken on the color of Jack's rum. "Well, they're not supposed to do that."

Will stumbled into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It seems like Ivy's transforming into a more human form," Ragetti said from the other side of the room.

"How do you figure that one Ragetti?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the one-eyed pirate.

Ragetti cleared his throat as he stepped towards Ivy. "You see, angels don't normally look the same as humans, so now that she's one of us mortals, she has to look like us too." Everyone stared at the pirate.

"How did you figure that out?" Pintel asked.

"Well, I've been reading the Bible!" he said, smiling at his counterpart.

--------------------------

"Ivy, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ivy sighed. "I am not going to tell you which rule I broke, alright?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Aww, please?" she asked, pouting.

"No," came the simple reply.

The brunette glared and followed her new friend into the room they shared. "Why not? It's not like you're going to get in more trouble if you do!"

Ivy whirled around. "I am not telling you!" the blonde screamed. "Sorry Elizabeth, I'm confused about the rule, that's all."

Elizabeth grinned evilly. "What about the rule?"

"I know for a fact that I did not break that rule," the brown eyed angel said, sighing. "I swear that I did not fall in love with a human, but they told me I did."

"So that's the rule you broke?"

Ivy's eyes flew open. "Oops..."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Elizabeth asked, smirking.

Ivy frowned. "That's what's got me confused," she said, pacing around the room. "I don't know who it is."

----------------------

(Authoress' notes: There's a longer chapter finally. But I'm a little disappointed. If I can have at least 6 or 7 reviews, I'll write longer chapters. Please? They are what give me ability to keep writing this. If there aren't any reviews, I lose my confidence in my story, and then Ivy's story will never be finished. So please review. Thank you.

--Rinji)


	8. Back to Tortuga

_**I do not own Pirates.**_

"He's where!"

Ivy jumped backwards when everyone yelled at the same time. "The former Commodore Norrington is in Port Royale. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Let me get this straight," Will said, pacing back and forth across the deck. "Norrington took the heart and the empty chest, somehow managed to get off the island and back to Port Royale and gave Beckett the heart?"

"That's what I just said!" Ivy shouted into his ears.

"And all of your angel friends told you this, Missy?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes."

Jack sat down. "Bugger, ah well, that's the end of that," he stated, pulling another bottle out of his coat.

Will glared at him. "Jack, I promised my father I'd kill Davey Jones..."

"And you always keep your promises," Jack interrupted. "I've heard it before."

"Jack...," Ivy said, strolling over to the barrel that Jack was sitting on. "That krakken is still out there, which means you are still in danger."

Jack tried to jump up in surprise, but had a little too much rum, and only fell over the back of the barrel. "LET'S GO GET THAT HEART! WAUGH!" Thump. "Ow...Don't worry! I've still got the rum!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped over Jack's feet. "We need to get him off of that rum addiction of his."

"Tortuga, dead ahead!"

Elizabeth looked over the edge of the ship. Tortuga was barley visible in the fog. "What are we doing here?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Jack said we need to find disguises so we can enter Port Royale without being recognized." Will stood behind his fiancée, putting his hand on hers.

"Jack came up with that?"

"No, Ivy did. Jack just needs rum." Will stated.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised." Elizabeth laughed along with her fiancée, and then stared off towards the upper deck, where Ivy was arguing with Jack again.

Will noticed the look on her face and became worried. "Something wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth waved off his worries with a flick of her wrist. "It's nothing, just have you noticed how much Jack stares at Ivy?"

"Yes," Will replied, trying to hold in a laugh. "Sometimes he looks at her like he's either going to kill her, or eat her."

"Ah, Tortuga," Captain Jack said swaying more than usual. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"How many bottles of rum did he have?" Elizabeth asked Ivy.

"Last time I saw," Ivy whispered back. "It was four."

"And a half!" the drunken pirate shouted back.

Will shook his head. "Someone has to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble."

Ivy and Elizabeth turned and looked at each other. "Gibbs," they all said in unison.

"Wait, that won't work."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because Gibbs was drinking along with him."

"Oh," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Then who?"

"Why do we have to be the ones to watch him?"

"Because, Barbossa has to stay on the ship and I have to watch over the girls."

Pintel and Ragetti watched as Will turned and took each girl by the arm. "That man has all the luck in the world."

Pintel patted his counterpart on the back. "It's just not fair."

By the end of the night, Pintel and Ragetti stumbled back onto the _Dilapidated Mermaid, _dragging a very drunk Captain Sparrow behind them. Will, Elizabeth, and Ivy walked up the gangplank as soon as the two dropped Captain Sparrow flat on his drunken face.

"What happened to him?" Ivy asked, releasing Will's arm and kneeling down beside Jack.

Pintel scratched his head. "He got himself in a couple of fights."

Ivy gently turned the unconscious pirate over so his head was resting on her lap. "So that explains the bruises on his chin."

"How many more bottles of rum did he have?" Elizabeth asked, kneeling next to Ivy.

Ragetti fumbled with his wooden eye. "A few more, I think 5."

"He's going to have one bad hangover when he wakes up," Will said.

"You always remember this as the day..." Jack mumbled in his sleep.

"At least we kept him away from those wenchs."

(Authoress' Notes: I loved writing this one. Jack is so much fun to write when he's so bloody drunk. As always, please review. School is starting soon, but I will try to get new chapters out as fast as I possibly can. Thank you for your time. If you review you get the rest of the bottle Jack only drank half of.)

--Rinji


	9. The Plan

**_I still do not own Pirates. No matter how much I want to._**

"Ungh," Jack groaned as he attempted to sit up in his bed. That was one major headache he had. Jack's dark brown eyes scanned the dimly lit room when they fell onto the outline of a person resting their head on his bed. Jack cautiously sat up and poked the head of the sleeping person. It was Ivy. She had fallen asleep after a full day of taking care of the hung-over Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth kept telling her to go to bed, but she just sat at his side, never leaving. Jack smoothed her now darker blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. Reaching over the sleeping angel, he blew the candle out that was on the nightstand and plunged the room into complete darkness. Jack fell asleep listening to Ivy's calm breathing.

------------------------------------

Elizabeth stood at the side of the ship, her brown hair flowing over her shoulder. "Something wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned to see Will standing next to her. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Because I just know," he gazed into her brown eyes, his gentle smile making her melt in her shoes. "It's part of being engaged. You can figure out what the other is thinking."

"Why were you able to forgive me so fast?"

Will chuckled. "That's what's been bothering you?" He stopped laughing and put his arm around her shoulders. "I forgave you because I love you. I kept telling myself that you deserved someone better than me, but I couldn't get you out of my head. You almost drove me insane, not letting me forget and go on. It's like you're a part of my soul."

Elizabeth blushed then punched him lightly on the arm. "That was for laughing at me."

Will smiled and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

------------------------------------------

"Jack, we've just reached the cliffs near Port Royale."

Jack stood up from his desk. "Thank you Gibbs."

"How does the little angel girl think she's getting everyone in there without being recognized?"

"I have no idea."

"Kindred spirit to you, aye Jack?"

Jack glared at him as an answer.

----------------------------------

Ivy gripped onto the side of the captain's desk, her anxiety driving her insane. _'Please let this work...please...Everyone is counting on me.'_

Will gently patted her on the shoulder, trying to ease her fears. His gentle smile seemed to help Ivy calm down considerably until...

"Oy, let's get on with this already!"

"Thank you for your sympathy Jack," she hissed.

"You're welcome love."

Will sighed and pushed Ivy down into a chair. "Calm down Ivy, you need to be able to think clearly."

Jack moaned. "This is going to take all day. Let me take over," he said, pushing Ivy's chair from the desk.

Elizabeth pulled a steaming Ivy to her feet and dragged her to the door. "Come on," she whispered. "We'll let the men talk about this one. We are going to talk about the more important stuff, darling." She jerked her head in Jack's genreal direction and Ivy took the hint.

Jack's ears picked up the last part and sat sideways so he could see Ivy's face. Her face turned slightly pink and quickly glanced at Jack. When their eyes locked, she turned pinker and quickly skittered behind Elizabeth. Jack grinned and snapped back to Will's questioning face. "Sorry, wandering brain."

---------------------------

"I saw that Ivy."

"Saw what?"

Elizabeth grinned as she sat on the bed next to Ivy's. "I saw you blushing at Jack. Don't deny it darling. You love him."

"I...I...I do not!" Ivy stuttered, her face turning bright red. "I respect him as a pirate."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure...And I'm a mermaid."

"You are?"

"Ivy...I was joking..."

"Oh...heh heh...I knew that."

--------------------------

(Authoress' notes: Sorry for lack of updating everyone. I'm trying to get back in the swing of school. I'm still revamping some of the earlier chapters, so keep checking back. Remember...40th reviewer gets a spoiler! AND RUM!)


	10. The Storm and the Addiction

_**I will go ahead and admit it. I have and never will own Pirates...**_

"Ivy..," Elizabeth started. "You need to tell Jack you love him."

"I do not!" Ivy said, in mock horror. "I simply respect him for his courage and loyalty he has to piracy."

"And because he's gorgeous."

Ivy didn't notice Elizabeth's input and kept talking. "Yes, and because he's gorge... HEY!" Ivy screamed, her face turning red.

Elizabeth laughed and poked her fuming friend in the side. "Oh come on Ivy," she gasped in between laughs. "Admit it. You love him."

Ivy turned to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Elizabeth..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Elizabeth smirked when Ivy didn't answer, her silence being the only answer the clever brunette needed.

--------------------------------------------

A crack of lightning flashed across the night sky, sending the waves into chaos. The _Dilapidated Mermaid_ was being thrown around as if it was a cork. Jack expertly spun the wheel of the ship, counteracting the waves. The rest of the crew ran around furiously trying to tie down the sails. Jack's dark eyes scanned the crew and counted everyone. _'Will. Check. Elizabeth. Check. Barbossa. Bugger, check. Pintel and Ragetti. Check. Ivy...' _Jack called over the sound of the crashing waves to Elizabeth, as she ran across the deck. "Elizabeth, where be Ivy?"

Elizabeth pointed to the cabin that they both shared. "She's in there and refuses to come out," she shouted.

"Will, take the helm," he shouted. Jack sauntered over to the cabin and opened the door. Ivy sat curled up in a ball on her bed, her blonde hair unbound from her usual braid, spilling over the sides of the small bed. He walked over to the angel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong love?"

Ivy jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "N...Nothing," she said, her voice giving away her fear.

"Don't lie to your Captain," he rebuked. "You're scared of storms aren't you?"

Ivy slowly nodded, sending her unbound hair over her shoulder. "I've never been in one before. It's quite frightening. It's easier to deal with when you're the one causing it in the first place." Another crack of lighting sent a bluish purple bolt across the sky and Ivy jumped again when the sound shattered the silence.

Jack pulled the scared girl into his arms. He realized that storms at sea are even worse than the ones on land. "Come on, love," he soothed. "You're coming with me." He stood up, still holding her trembling form in his arms, and led her out to the deck of the ship. Ivy was so terrified, she felt like she was being lead to her death. Jack occasionally stroked her arm and that helped a little, but she was still afraid.

Jack took control of the ship from Will and, with one arm clutching Ivy to his chest, he gracefully steered the ship with one hand.

Ivy gratefully clung to Jack as he helped her through her fear. After a while, she began to see the beauty behind her past terror. She glanced up into the eyes of the daring Captain and saw the lightning reflected in his eyes. Jack caught her gaze. "Like what you see love?" he asked grinning. Ivy averted her eyes and turned pink.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, the tired crew of the Mermaid, awoke to see the most beautiful sunrise. A pale pink haze streaked across the sky, trailing the horizon. Ivy sat at the base of the stairs to the upper deck, a sketchbook in hand. She made Will go get one for her when they were in Tortuga. Will had resisted to her pleas at first, but Elizabeth pouted and the young man melted in his shoes. Ivy giggled as she remembered Will's facial expressions as Elizabeth stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her hips suggestively. Ivy's charcoal pencil quickly skimmed across the surface of the textured paper, sketching a rough outline of the beautiful scenery before her. She traded her charcoal pencil for a colored one and added the warmth of the morning into her drawing. As she became engrossed in her drawing, she became aware of someone's presence above her. Will Turner stood behind her, impressed with her eye for details.

"Ivy," he breathed. "That's gorgeous. It actually looks like you can touch the water."

Ivy smiled up at the blacksmith and laid her pencil on the floor beside her. "Thank Will," she said. "I've always loved sunrises; they remind me that every day is different from the last."

"Now, _that_ is deep." The two looked up to see Captain Jack Sparrow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, while holding a bottle of rum. He mumbled something incoherently about deep thoughts make his head hurt and strolled off, humming a sea shanty of his own creation. Will rolled his eyes.

"We need to get him off that addiction of his," he groaned.

--------------------------------------------

Later that day, Jack frantically ran around the entire ship. "WHERE IS ME BLOODY RUM!" he screamed. "Heads are going to roll if I can't get me rum back!"

"Stop yelling!" Barbossa moaned, covering his ears. "I think Ivy had it last, what she was doing with it, I don't know."

Jack stomped over to Ivy's perch on the figure head where she was drawing in her beloved sketchbook. "Ivy! Where is me rum?"

Ivy managed to turn half-way around and smirked. "I hid it."

Jack's jaw dropped. "You...Hide...It!" he gasped, climbing right behind her. In one swift movement, he snatched her sketchbook away from her and dangled it over the water. "Where is it?"

Ivy's eyes grew wide as the beloved sketchbook was dangerously close to being destroyed. "It's in the mermaid's hands!" she whimpered. "Give me my sketchbook!"

Jack handed her the sketchbook, picked her up and set her down behind him. Ivy clutched the sketchbook to her chest and watched as Jack climbed to her perch, and leaning over, pulled the bottle of rum out of the mermaid's hands. He glared at her for a split second, and stalked off. Ivy let out a sigh of relief as he left the upper deck. "Well, that didn't work as well as I hoped."

--------------------------------------------

(Authoress' notes: I love Ivy. She's pretty much is me. I have a strong obsession to my sketchbook. I cry every time someone takes it. It's kinda pathetic, but oh well. I love giving my characters parts of my personality. Ivy a little bit more quiet than I am, but we both are easily confused and are hardly ever seen without a sketchbook. Remember to review, and Ivy will be very happy. And the 40th reviewer gets a spoiler...which I still need to write... Oh! And the name of the ship came from a dear friend of mine has a car with a strange teal color she fondly named "The Dilapidated Mermaid Princess". Keeton, if you're reading this...you rock my pirate boots.)


	11. Message from the Authoress

Okay guys

Hey everyone!

I promise I'm not dead...I've just been debating something. Even though "At World's End" completely destroyed my fanfic, do you think I should continue with Ivy's story?

Leave me a message with your thoughts.

Thanks everyone.

Rinji Asthore-chan


End file.
